My Hero Is You
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: From the author of The Cyberchase Choronicles series. Matt's reoccuring nightmares somehow link to the past and a new quest in Cyberspace. And Matt is hiding a dark secret from his friends, and his godsister, Inez. Full summary inside.
1. My Hero Is You

**My Hero Is You**

**Summary:**

From the author of "The Cyberchase Choronicles" series.Matt has reoccuring nightmares which he soon learns it's his forgotten past. But how is his past linked to a new mission in Cyberspace? One that involves magic and combat battle? And when Matt's godsister, Inez, falls ill during the mission, he returns to her words from earlier. Can the team survive through the harsh surroundings of the Quest? And what secret is Matt keeping from the others? Even his own godsister? And what isone of the new members,knownas Tohmis,hiding from his teammates that is so dark.Featuring songs from Disney's Pixel Perfect and Hayden Panettiere's "My Hero Is You" from Disney's Tiger Cruise. Dedicated to Cali-Bunny, author of "The Dharma Sequence" series, and Lightening816, main author of "Because You Live", and the real Violet Parr.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! CelestialTime93 here, with a new story for you! This story takes place when Matt and Jackie are 14, and Inez is only 12. Slider, Creech, and Sharri, along with new characters, will be joining the group. I'm currently working on a manhwa version of this story, and I'll let you know when I'm done. If you would like to see the manhwa book when it's finished, you can e-mail me and I'll try to e-mail you a copy. This story is dedicated to my friends, Cali-Bunny, Lightening816, and the real Violet Parr. These guys really support my stories, and I would really like them to read this. Anyway, here's the first chapter, Chapter One: My Hero Is You, featuring Hayden Panettiere's "My Hero Is You" from Disney's Tiger Cruise. I'll see ya guys at Chapter Two: Old Friends. Please read and review! No flames please! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: My Hero Is You**

_A young boy, seeming to be around the age of five, paced in the hallways of his godparents' home, as he heard the silent breathing of his ill godsister._

_Suddenly, the windows in the living room broke. There was a crying._

_The boy ran into the living room as he saw his ill 3 year old godsister crying. The covers were over her head._

_The boy looked up to see a strange boy, a bit taller and older than him. He seemed to be about the age of nine, and he had long silver hair. He wore gothic clothing._

"The sword..." a voice said, "Get the sword!"

_The nine year old boy didn't notice, but the younger one did. He followed the voice to see a teenager, holding a sword. He was wearing his pajamas, and he had a sword stretched out to him with both hands. He seemed to be struggling._

_The boy grabbed the sword from the teen, and pointed the blade at the intruder. "Leave my godsister alone!"_

_"Fine! I'll let you go this time!" the older boy said, "But a curse will be laid upon your godsister! She will have an illness known as chancerius in my world, and she will have to fight her way to survival!"_

_And with that, the boy disappeared, just as the parents rushed into the house with the police._

_The boy dropped the sword, which disappeared into thin air._

_Then, he finally heard his godsister's crying and coughing. He gasped._

_"Inez!" he cried, and went to her aid._

"No!"

14 year old Matthew Williams awoke from a reoccuring nightmare, just as his alarm clock went off. He maybe homeschooled ever since a war between America and France broke through and all schools were closed, but he still had to get up early.

_**You know I try to be  
**__**All that I can  
**__**But there's a part of me  
**__**I still don't understand**_

As Matt hit the snooze button and turned the clock off, a coughing girl walked into the room, still in her pajamas.

"Matt?" the girl asked, "Are you awake?"

"Inez, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Matt cried, "You're sick!"

_**Why do I only see  
**__**What I don't have  
**__**When my reality  
**__**Its things are not that bad **_

"Matt, I'm 12. And I've known you for three years." 12 year old Ineza Garcia said to her godbrother, "And, during the three years that I knew you, you never cared about my health! And you constantly teased me!"

"Hey, now I know I'm your godbrother and I have a right to take care of you." Matt said, leading his godsister back to her room, "Now, I have to see of your mom's doing okay. Same with my mom."

_**Your faith has shown me that **_

"C'mon, mamma doesn't mind working hard." Inez said.

"Well, then, I'll just check if my dad came home yet." Matt said.

"Hey! I wanna see, too!" Inez cried.

"Then get dressed!" Matt called, as he closed his room door and got changed.

He didn't wear the clothes he used to wear when he was 11. Now, he wore white and black denim jackets, black long sleeved t-shirts, blue denim jeans, and black and white runners.

But he still had his scruffy auburn red hair, and he still had his sparkling blue eyes. And, if school was in session, he would still be in the popular crowd.

Matt rushed out of his room and rushed downstairs. Inez shortly followed.

Inez also changed her style from since she was 9. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a star on the front, a purple vest, a blue skirt, white stockings, and black loafers.

"Morning, mamma." Inez greeted her mother, "Is pappi home yet?"

_**When my world goes crazy  
**__**You won't let go  
**__**When the ground gets shaky  
**__**You give me hope  
**__**When I try to push you away  
**__**You never move, yeah **_

"No, not yet." Inez's mother, Abrienda Garcia replied, "Not until the war is over."

"Why can't the French just surrender?" Matt asked, "They know we're gonna win. Why not just stop before they loose for sure?

"Matt, honey, don't push it." Matt's mother, Barbara Williams said, "Remember what your father said about the war before leaving."

"Fine." Matt frowned, as Inez plopped into a seat on the counter table beside her godbrother.

_**Now when I start doubting and  
**__**You helped me see  
**__**There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
**__**Oh, believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
**__**My hero is you, yeah  
**__**My hero is you **_

"Ineza, you used to think Matt was your hero when you were three." Abrienda smiled, "We had no idea why, but one night, we came home, and you said to me that Matt was your hero. And the same day, the windows were broken. Probably stopped the intruder, that's why."

Matt's senses perked up when he heard, "And the same day, the windows were broken. Probably stopped the intruder, that's why."

"Intruders?" Matt asked.

"Oh, right, Matt doesn't remember either." Barbara exclaimed, "Abby, show Matt Inez's school project from Preschool!"

"Mamma, no!" Inez cried, "Not my Preschool work!"

_**I never saw the way  
**__**You sacrificed  
**__**Who knew the price you paid  
**__**How can I make it right  
**__**I know I've gotta try **_

"He has a right to know!" Abrienda said, "After all, he was called down to the classroom to watch the presentation. Ah, here we go!"

Abrienda pulled out an artwork picture frame. In the middle of the fake jewelled, construction paper picture frame, was a photo portrait of Matt when he was only 5 years old. He looked sheepish, and he was wearing a black turtleneck. The background was a sky.

But what really caught Matt's attention, was what was written on the picture frame in kiddy letters. Probably because it was written when Inez was only 3: My hero is... my godbrother, Matt.

"You... made this?" Matt asked.

_**When my world goes crazy  
**__**You won't let go  
**__**When the ground gets shaky  
**__**You give me hope  
**__**When I try to push you away  
**__**You never move, yeah**_

Inez sighed. "Made it a long while ago but, yeah, I made it. With mamma's help of course. I didn't know how to spell back then that much.

"Back then, we were on welfare." Barbara explained to her son, "The only shelter we had before the farm was here. The Garcia's Household. That's when you were introduced to your godparents and Inez. It was so cute when you two first met. Inez took one look at you and then she hugged you. Of course, you hugged her back."

Barbara sighed at the memory, as Matt continued to study the project. He flipped it over and saw a computer written text.

"Oh, that was Inez's speech." Abrienda smiled at her daughter, "Why don't you read it out loud, Ineza?"

Inez took the project from her godbrother, cleared her throat, and began to read the speech that was written 9 years ago: "My hero is my godbrother, Matthew Williams. But, I like to call him Matt. We all do. Mamma, pappi, Godmother Barbara, and Godfather Phillip. The reason he is my hero, is because I trust him, and he's always there for me. Wherever I am. Last night, an intruder came into my house, and he stood by me, and protected me. After the intruder left, and the police arrived, Matt would tell me everything is alright. He would tell me he will never leave my side. He maybe gone someday, but he'll never truly leave me. For he is in my heart, where everybody else I love is. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today..."

_**Now when I start doubting and  
**__**You helped me see  
**__**There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
**__**Oh, believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
**__**My hero is you, yeah  
**__**My hero is you **_

Inez looked up from her speech and looked at Matt, who was equally confused.

"Matt saved your life, Ineza." Abrienda explained, "He forced the doctors to remove the tumor that was on your heart. When the doctors disagreed, he rushed into the operation room where you were sleeping, and prayed that the tumor will go away. And then, magically, it did. The roots and the tumor itself disappeared, and there was no need for a transplant. When you woke up, you instantly knew it was him that made the tumor go away." - Abrienda giggled at a memory - "Oh, you were so adorable. There I was with your pappi, wondering if you will survive or not, and then, you rush out of the operation room, tugging on my skirt, yelling for everyone to hear, 'Mamma! Mamma! Matt made the tumor go away! He made it disappear!'" - Abrienda sighed - "That was one miracle that I would never forget. Then and there, the family considered him as a Miracle Maker. Everytime Matt was around you, a miracle would happen. You're right, Ineza. Matt truly did save your life. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here today."

_**And I hope that you can see  
**__**You're everything that I wanna be, ooh **_

Matt smiled, as Inez finally let out a sob. Then, she hugged Matt tightly.

"Promise me you won't leave me, Matt!" Inez sobbed, "Promise! Make the tumor go away like you did before!"

Matt held back his own tears. With the war going on, Inez's returning heart tumor, and Matt's own dark secret, it will be hard to keep this promise. But he just replied in a cracked voice, "Don't worry. I will."

_**When my world goes crazy  
**__**You won't let go  
**__**When the ground gets shaky  
**__**You give me hope  
**__**When I try to push you away  
**__**You never move, yeah **_

What the two didn't know, was that there was another war that was going to happen. In a different world. And there, the two will need each other and their friends, old and new, the most.

_**Now when I start doubting and  
**__**You helped me see  
**__**There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
**__**Oh, believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
**__**My hero is you, yeah  
**__**My hero is you **_

_**My hero is you...**_


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter Two: Old Friends**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating so long! I checked the stats and I only got one review and nine hits. That's not a very big achievement for me. Anyway, I hope chapter two makes things a bit better. Here it is, Chapter Two: Old Friends. I'll see ya guys at Chapter Three: Ryan and Tohmis. Also, check out the sneak peek one-shot of a future chapter in "My Hero Is You" called "A Whatever Life." That will be in Chapter Nine. I'll see ya guys later! Please read and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"I can't believe the supermarkets are short on stock..." Inez frowned, as she and her godbrother walked back from the supermarket, carrying one light grocery bag, as her brother carried the other one, just as light.

"If this keeps up, no one's gonna have enough to eat." Matt agreed.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from two blocks down.

"The soldiers found us!" Matt cried, "Run!"

The two godsiblings ran as fast as their legs could carry them, as the explosions neared, and the helicopters prepared to drop bombs down at the city. Some bombs were already dropped.

Luckily, the house wasn't too far away from the godsiblings.

"Matt! Inez! Hurry!" Barbara called from the doorway of the underground cellar.

The two leaped in with the groceries as Barbara closed the door and locked it.

A few seconds after they did, there was an atomic explosion.

Inez screamed as the ground shook. Matt held Inez tightly, protecting her with all his might.

"Kids!" Barbara cried, "Get in the wardrobe, now!"

"But, mom!" Matt cried.

"I said, now!" Barbara screamed.

Matt and Inez rushed to the 10 feet tall wooden wardrobe and opened it. The wardrobe led to a secret compartment in the back where they could hide from the soldiers. This was the first time.

"Get to the back, Inez!" Matt cried, a meter behind Inez, "Get to the back! Hurry!"

Inez got to the back. As Matt caught up, Inez opened the secret compartment. A swirling pink-purple vortex was there instead of a wall that lead to back tunnel.

"Oh my god." Inez gasped.

"Jump in!" Matt cried, "Now! The soldiers will never find us in here!"

Inez wasn't hesitant. She leaped into the vortex, as her godbrother followed. The door magically shut itself. A second later it closed, a soldier opened the wardrobe.

The soldier checked all hiding places of the wardrobe. Even the secret compartment. There was only a solid wooden back. He shut the compartment door closed and reported to the General, "The children aren't here, sir."

* * *

"Whoaaaaaa! Oof!"

"Matt! Inez!" a voice cried, "What happened?"

Matt looked up to see a beautiful african-american, her black hair streaked with gold streaks in a loose ponytail, with locks of hair loose from the knot. She had sparkling brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow silk blouse, a denim pleated skirt, and black loafers.

To Matt, this girl seemed charming. She was the same age as...

"Matt... Matt! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Matt shook his head from the daze, and snapped back to reality, "Oh, um, long story."

"Oh my god." the girl scoffed, "You don't remember me, don't you? Great, ever since the war started, Matt forgot how I looked!"

"Oh my god..." Matt exclaimed, wide-eyed, "Jackie? Is that you?"

"Oh, so now you remember?" 14 year old Jaclyn Edwards snapped, hiding her pain.

"You just look... um..." Matt felt himself blushing. He gulped before finishing his sentance: "...Beautiful."

Jackie raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Really?"

"Um, yeah." Matt smiled sheepishly.

Jackie laughed softly. She smiled and said, "You guys don't look that bad either. My only question is why you guys are so dusty?"

"The soldiers are invading our neighbourhood." Inez explained, "We managed to somehow escape through a portal that appeared in the back of our wardrobe in the underground cellar. I hope the soldiers didn't find the portal."

"The portal was disabled before the soldiers got to them." Jackie reassured, "If you don't believe me, ask Slider, he's the one that controls the portals since Motherboard was shut down."

"Motherboard was shut down?" Inez screamed, sorrow heard in her voice.

"Hopefully, we can reboot her back up." Digit LeBoid said, as he joined the three preteens.

"Digit!" Matt and Inez exclaimed.

"It's been so long!" Inez smiled. But her smile quickly faded, "But I can't believe Hacker shut Motherboard down."

"It wasn't just Hacker." Digit replied, "It was also Wicked. Which reminds me, we're gonna have the Rebellion against Wicked with us. We're gonna need all of the people we can get. This is no ordinary mission, you guys. This is a Quest. A Quest to save not only Cyberspace and Earth, but also the space time continueum. And other dimensions that are rebelling against Wicked and Hacker. Our Quest will start with finding the portal that will lead us to one of the areas in the Land of Amul... Amule... what was it again?"

"Amuletdium." a girl the same age as Matt and Jackie said, arriving at the scene with a female magician the same age.

These two girls were 14 year old Creech Tikihola and 14 year old Sharri Spotter.

Creech still had her usual appearance, but she was more older, and more feminine than she was three years ago.

The same went for Sharri. Her purple pigtails were scruffier than usual, and her glasses were now cresent moon-shaped. And, of course, she was older, taller, and more feminine than three years ago.

"At least the serving land of it." Sharri said, adding to Creech's correction, "It's really called The Meridian Line."

"I thought The Meridian Line was the time line that seperated the time zones between the west side of the Earth and the east side of the Earth." Inez frowned.

"This Meridian Line is different." Sharri explained, "It's a land, that has two penninsulas on the two different sides of the land. Those two penninsulas are straight out-going sideways, and if you draw a perfectly straight line across from each end of the penninsulas, it will create a line, that divides Meridian from The Promised Land, also known as Amuletdium. The land is prefered to be called 'The Meridian Line' or 'The Meridian'. But nobody has ever survived through The Meridian's past battles to ever see The Promised Land and tell the tale to others. Nobody even knows any theories of how it looks like."

"Some say Amuletdium is a world without darkness." Creech continues, "While some mistaken Amuletdium for Candracar, the legendary world that has never been seen before. A supreme court created completely out of glass and crystal, with mosaic tiles and stained glass windows. It rests on a cloud in the middle of Infinity and is basically a vast nothingness. That's what the books say. But I have a feeling Amuletdium is different."

"Of course, there are also others that don't agree with either theories." a boy in his early teens said, as he walked up to the group, "Infact, they don't believe in Amuletdium at all. Even during this dark hour."

"Slider!" Inez exclaimed, "You... er... grew."

"So have you." the boy replied.

The boy was 16 year old Slider Metropolis. He had tousled brown hair, emerald green eyes that somehow shimmered with an unknown magic every once in a while, and he seemed to not have changed that much. Same clothes, with a few updates on his wardrobe. The jacket was one change. It was a red windbreaker.

"Where's Coop?" Matt asked, looking around for Slider's father.

"He's already ahead of us at the campsite of Elyonna's army." Slider explained.

"Who's Elyonna?" Creech asked.

"She's my mother." Slider replied, "C'mon. We have to make a short visit to the place rumoured to be Candracar."

"Amuletdium?" Jackie wondered out loud, "But, I thought nobody ever visited there before."

"That was before the Rebellion began!" Digit called back, as he followed close behind Slider. The others following.

"Matt!" Inez cried, stopping her godbrother, "What are you doing with the groceries?"

"Whoops." Matt frowned, "Hey, we might need 'em. After all, this is a Quest. We got the food ready."

"Well, I brought mine along too, so might as well keep 'em." Inez frowned, "C'mon!"

* * *

"Open your eyes." Slider said.

The others opened their closed eyes, and gasped when they saw their new location.

"Is this Heaven?" Jackie wondered out loud.

"Nope." Slider smiled, "This is Amuletdium. Just like what my dad told me."

"This is definatly not Candracar." Creech breathed.

It was spectacular. It was a cloud kingdom with walls and the castle built from mosaics, crystals, gems, jewels, and glittering balls of light.

"Stars..." Matt said, noting the glittering balls of light.

"Hm?" Inez looked at Matt's direction, and saw the star that Matt was gazing at. It was the largest of them all. It was the star on top of the palace, "The North Star!"

"Actually, it is the First Star of the Night." an elderly man said, striding out of the mosaic crystal palace, "Welcome to Amuletdium. You are the newest Keepers of The Amulets. I will hand out your powers now.

"Matthew. You will lead the Keepers through the Quest, and you will also choose who will lead the battle beside the General! Your power, is The Amulet of Courage."

An ever-moving rotating circle of glowing AmuletStones floated above the elder's hand. One of the AmuletStones flew out of the circle, and floated infront of Matt. A metal ring was formed on the top, and a strange crystal chain created the AmuletStone into a necklace. The stone dropped as the glow faded around Matt's neck, making the symbol of Courage visible on the stone, etched in gold. The Amulet of Courage.

"Ineza. You will need your knowledge of legends and history, as you guide your teammates through the Quest, your knowledge being your strongest weapon against natural threats! Your power, is The Amulet of Knowledge."

Another AmuletStone flew out of the smaller circle and floated infront of Inez. The same thing happened, only with a chain made of purple crystal, and the symbol of Knowledge etched in metallic purple on the stone. The Amulet of Knowledge.

"Jaclyn. It will be your job, to keep the team together. There will be emotional obstacles along the way, but you must keep the team together, no matter what! Your power, is The Amulet of Friendship!"

Another AmuletStone flew out of the smaller circle and floated infront of Jackie. The ritual repeated, only with a golden chain, and the symbol of Friendship etched in silver on the stone. The Amulet of Friendship.

"Creech. You will need your knowledge of your ancestor's music that was passed down from generation to generation. Music is one of the strongest powers there are in the world. Especially against the ones that are evil! Your power, is The Amulet of Music!"

Another AmuletStone flew out of the smaller circle and floated infront of Creech. The effects repeated, only with a chain created of a turquoise material, made from the semi-precious stone, and the symbol of Music etched in metallic green, creating a blue-green colour. The Amulet of Music.

"Sharri. Your knowledge of the hidden legends of the land and Amuletdium will help you unlock even the Quest's most puzzling legends throughout the history timeline! Your power, is The Amulet of Legends!"

Another AmuletStone flew out from the remaining two and floated infront of Sharri. The same thing happened to her with the others, only with a mother-of-pearl chain, and the symbol of the symbol of Legends etched in metallic blue. The Amulet of Legends.

The elder walked up to Slider, with a single AmuletStone floating above his hand. "Slider. We all know that you lived your life hard. Pushing yourself foreward, balancing everything in your life. Whether it were the right weighted wheels on the skateboards you made, or trying to keep the peace of your family against Hacker, everything you tried to balance. You will need that experiance, for your power, is The Amulet of Balance!"

The final AmuletStone flew out of the elder's hand and floated infront of Slider. The same thing happened with the others to Slider, only his chain was a crafted white ribbon with black designs sewed into the ribbon, and the symbol of Balance etched in metallic red. The Amulet of Balance.

The elder then took out an already made Amulet from his pocket. The chain was made of rainbow crystals, linked together, and a strange symbol was etched into the AmuletStone with multi-colours.

The elder walked over to Digit. Digit lowered his head, as the Amulet was placed over Digit's head and around his neck.

"Digit. You are the Keeper's Watcher." the elder explained, "Two others will join you with the roles of Seeker and Finder. You will also be joined by the leader of the Rebellion against Wicked."

"But how will I know who they are?" Digit asked.

"The Seeker and The Finder will have their own Amulet. Your own Amulet will let you know." the elder replied. Then, he stepped back and faced all of the new Keepers, "Your Quest will begin once you return to the world where you came from. You must find the portal that will lead you to the East Penninsula, where you will find The Seeker and The Finder. You will also come across the leader of the Rebellion. The betrayed niece of Wicked. But, you will be surprised by her true Source. Remember, she is completely trustworthy, and you will know it's her when you see the Crystal Unicorn around her neck. She wears it in the open for the new Keepers and the three Guardians to see. Now, go! Your Quest has begun!"

Then, a light illuminated the Keepers' side of Amuletdium.

"Wait!" Slider called after the elder, "Who are you?"

"I don't have to answer that." the elder smiled, "Because you already know!"

Slider's eyes widened. "Grandfather?"

Before Slider could say another word, the Keepers were transported back to Cyberspace.


	3. Ryan and Tohmis

**Chapter Three: Ryan and Tohmis**

_Author's Note:_

_The Quest has begun! And the Keepers and their Guardian find their portal and enter the dark land of Sinnima, the land of Darkness, where two Sinnima prisoners are discovered by the Keepers and Digit. Find out who they are! Also, a website for this story will be up soon, so if you want to see who will make the voices of these characters if it was a movie or something, then I'll let you know when you could enter! I'll see ya guys at Chapter Four: Out of The World, featuring Cosmic Blush and Proto Zoa's "Out of The World" from Disney's Zenon: Z3 movie. I'll see ya guys then! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Where in the world is that bloody portal?" Sharri cried, as the Keepers searched all over Cyberspace through the Cybercoupe.

"It could be disguised as a black hole." Creech replied, "Who knows how it looks like?"

"How 'bout that?" Inez asked, pointing at a swirling fissure in Cyberspace, which seemed like a tunnel way.

"That's it!" Slider cried.

"Hold on, guys!" Digit cried, steering the Cybercoupe at high speed towards the portal, "We're going super speed!"

"Whoaaaaa!"

After a bumpy ride through the portal, they were thrown out of the other end, and below were cliffs and rocks.

"We're gonna crash!" Jackie screamed.

Digit tried to move the Cybercoupe, but it was no use. "Everything's dead!" Digit cried.

"I wish we could just Fly out of here-whoa!" Inez screamed as she was shot through the glass overhead ceiling by her Amulet, and wings sprouted out of the stone, making Inez hold onto the chain that was around her neck with all her might.

"What word made the Amulet do that?" Matt cried.

"Fly?" Jackie wondered out loud, as the same thing happened to her Amulet.

The others cried out the demand, as the same thing happened to their Amulets.

The Keepers and their Watcher flew away with their Amulets, as the Cybercoupe crashed and was completely destroyed.

"Dr. Marbles is gonna kill me for this!" Digit wailed, watching the Cybercoupe explode and crash.

"Hey, look at it this way!" Inez called, "It's a small price to pay for almost being killed!"

"Where to now, Matt?" Sharri called.

"I guess where the Seeker and the Finder are!" Matt called back, "What the-"

Matt's Amulet's wings disappeared, as Matt fell down to a hole on the stone ground.

The others' Amulets' wings also disappeared, and dropped the others towards the hole.

They all landed scattered in one area, in a cavern.

"Where is this place?" Creech asked.

"Judging by what happened," Matt said, standing up and dusting himself, "I'd say we're where the Seeker and the Finder - duck!"

"What?" Jackie exclaimed as the others ducked. Jackie understood when she saw a dagger flying her way.

The dagger pinned itself in the wall of the cave.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Inez screamed.

"No duh!" Matt cried.

The dagger was jewelled and made of gold and silver. GlassRibbons were strewn from the other end of the dagger. The end that showed in the open.

"WHO GOES THERE?" a voice cried.

"We're in for it!" Digit screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the voice cried.

The as the Keepers and Digit got up, the owner of the voice appeared.

Sharri was the first to notice. She gasped.

The others looked her way,

The voice belonged to a boy seemingly at the age of 15. He had shoulder length, tousled brown-grey hair, that was filled with soot and dust. His face was also dirty. So were his medival farm boy style clothes, and his hands. His feet weren't scarred, but they were a bit bruised and dirty. A jewelled sheath for a dagger was attached to his belt. He had sparkling blue eyes, that seemed to be too blue for him to be human.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the boy said, noticing the Keepers, "I thought you were someone else."

Matt noticed it had a british accent to it. Okay, so, maybe he's from Earth, maybe he's from here, The Meridian Line. For one thing, he was in here for a very long time.

"Who exactly were you looking for?" Digit asked.

"I'll explain everything in the shelter." the boy replied, leading the way through the caverns, "C'mon."

* * *

"Not much of a civilized shelter but, good enough." Inez mumbled under her breath.

"I used to live in a civilized shelter." the boy explained, sitting down beside Sharri, "Before something destroyed our home, and our parents."

"By our, who do you mean?" Sharri asked.

"Me and my brother, Tohmis." the boy replied, "By the way, I'm Ryan. Ryan Welkohalas. And, you are?"

"Sharri Spotter." Sharri replied with a smile, putting a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Jackie could swear that she saw her blushing.

Ryan just smiled and the asked the others, "What are the rest of your names?"

"I'm Matt, and this"-Inez mustered and "Oof!" when Matt put and arm over her shoulder and squeezed her-"is my godsister, Nezzie."

"It's Inez!" Inez growled through her godbrother's torture, "Just Inez! And don't call me Nezzie!"

"Whatever." Matt smiled, letting Inez go.

"I'm Digit." Digit said proudly, as Inez pulled Matt's ear in the background.

"I'm Creech, and this is Jackie." Creech replied, nudging a distracted Jackie to get her attention.

"Oh!" Jackie exclaimed, "Hello!"

"And I'm Slider." Slider replied, then frowned when he noticed the two godsiblings fighting.

Jackie groaned in embarrasment.

"Are they always like this?" Ryan whispered to Sharri.

"Hm. I dunno for sure." Sharri replied, "The last time I met them, they weren't godsiblings. They were just friends. Well, more like rival-friends."

"There's no such term." Ryan frowned.

"Well, you know what I mean." Sharri replied.

Digit started fuming, then yelled at the godsiblings, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The godsiblings immediatly silenced.

"Oh no..." Ryan whispered hoarsley.

"What?" Sharri asked.

Before Ryan could answer, another voice with a british accent yelled through the walls of the cavern and the shelter cave: "RYAN! DO I SENSE MAGIC?"

"Run!" Ryan cried, and led the Keepers and the Guardian out of the shelter and into the wild caverns.

"Who's that?" Jackie screamed, as they ran through the side wall path.

"That was my brother Tohmis for you!" Ryan replied, "One sound that's unrecognizable as a family member or a friend of Tohmis, he'll kill them rather than chasing them out!"

"Why?" Matt cried, as Digit caught up to the middle of the running by flying.

"I don't know!" Ryan called back, "Ever since last month, when Wicked invaded Sinnima and collected troops for the army, Tohmis has been acting different! Now save your questions until we're safe if you wanna get out of here alive!"

"Hey, Ryan!" a boy seemingly 14 years old greeted, "What's the-whoa!"

"No time to explain, Adam!" Ryan cried, grabbing the boy's arm.

The boy named Adam was slightly smaller than Ryan, but he was dressed similar to Ryan. The only difference was the colour shades, the brown vest, the style of shirt, and he wore very flat, worn out sandals.

"Who are these guys?" Adam cried, noticing the others.

"Uh..." Ryan turned his head to see the visitors, "Exactly who are you guys?"

"We're Keepers!" Sharri replied, "The Keepers of Amuletdium!"

"Oh my god!" Ryan cried, "Then we gotta get you guys outta here, fast!"

"Why?" Inez screamed.

"Tohmis is after the Keepers of Amuletdium!" Ryan replied.

"Look!" Adam cried, "There's the exit!"

"Even when you get out, don't stop running!" Ryan called to the Keepers.

With that, they rushed out into the meadow, and ran through the knee-high grassblades as fast as they could.

"You don't think he'll get the dragon, don't you?" Adam asked.

"DRAGON?" the Keepers exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a neighing from the sky.

The Keepers and the two others looked up while still running, to see a flock of multi-coloured unicorns, with people and half-creatures, riding the backs of each one. Except for 9 extra unicorns.

"Hop on!" the leader of the group called.

Each of the Keepers, and Ryan and Adam, leapt up on one unicorn each.

As the unicorns flew up from the ground, a growling roar shook the caverns.

"It's the dragon!" Adam screamed.

"We're in for it!" Jackie wailed.

That's when the leader of the group cried to her allies, "Rebellion! It's time to outrun the Dragon of Darkness!"

The allies of the leader cheered, while the Keepers were shocked.

"You don't happen to be Annika, don't you?" Slider called to the brown haired girl.

"Why you wanna ask?" the girl called back.

"We're looking for Annika, the Leader of the Rebellion against Wicked!" Slider replied, "Do you have the Crystal Unicorn?"

Before the girl could answer, there was a distant crash. Soon, a black and grey dragon flew towards them. A boy at the age of 18, with long, silver hair, pale skin, black, soulless eyes, and wearing gothic clothing, was riding on the back of the magnificent dragon.

"It's Tohmis!" Ryan cried.

"That's Tohmis?" Inez screamed.

"That's him, alright!" Ryan replied, "We gotta go faster!"

"Rebellion, now!" the girl cried to her team.

They all flew swiftly and quickly through the air, the wind rushing past the Keepers' and the teammates' faces.

Inez screamed for one second because of the blast of wind. Her breath was snatched by the bellowing wind.

The breathtaking moment was interuppted when the dragon roared again.

The girl looked foreward and saw that they were at the top of a hill. More like a grassy mountain. Down below was...

"A PORTAL!"

"Down!" the girl commanded.

The unicorns galloped and flapped their great wings as they stormed at high speed in mid-air, down the meadow mountain towards the river portal.

The dragon wasn't too close behind...

The dragon roared, as Tohmis yelled out a battle cry, and soon, other dragons flew by his side and behind him.

"Wicked's army!" Slider cried.

"Through the portal, now!" the girl cried, as the unicorns rushed into the closing river. When the last one entered, the portal closed all too quickly for Tohmis and his army to enter.

* * *

The girl checked her surroundings for any sight of Wicked's Army or Tohmis. When everything was clear, a smile spread across her face.

"We succeeded, Rebellion!" the girl exclaimed to her team, as the whole team cheered, and flew down to a large campsite. Almost like an old village.

"Ahem." Slider said to the girl.

"Hm?" the girl faced him, "Oh! Yeah! See? Crystal Unicorn."

The Keepers, Ryan, and Adam, gathered around to see the pendant.

The Unicorn was made of Rose Quartz Glass, and was born on a beautiful chain that was embedded with crystals and silver.

"That's it." Matt said, "That's the Crystal Unicorn."

The girl smiled, and held her hand out to Slider. "Annika. Annika Metropolis."


	4. At The Beginning

**Chapter Four: At The Beginning**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! Just got an e-mail from Lightening816 not too long ago. But, I didn't read it until yesterday. She decided to quit on Cyberchase, and I have no offense in that. We all have to learn that sooner or later, we grow out of things. Either our favourite things, TV shows, even the toys that we used to play with. Those things can be passed onto different people, who still enjoy them. But if there's one thing that we never grow out of, is our friends. Especially if the friendship is true. Now, if you checked the archive lately, the Cyberchase fanfics dropped down from a whooping 103 to a low 74. 29 fanfics were deleted from the archive. Most of them were Lightening's. But, there's still one fanfic, that still remains. It's the one I wrote with her. I can tell that she's not thinking about giving up on the friendship we share. So, you guys, please, don't hate her! She already has enough of a burden in her real life. She doesn't need anymore in her digital life. But still, I'm dedicating this to her. Don't worry, I already told her! She won't get mad at me... hopefully. Heh, still didn't get a reply from her yet! ; But, I will be adding an extra chapter, featuring one of the songs in her previous stories. If my sister found out about this, she's gonna kill me, but, it's "The Power of Love" from Sailor Moon R. That will be featured in the chapter, "The Last Battle." That will be the second last chapter. Also, I wanna tell you guys this! I entered a songwriting contest (which I'm sure most of you know already), and this is what I didn't really know for sure. That is, until now. The top ten winners get to record a track on a new CD from Big Daddy Records. According to a classmate, it's the same record company for Beyonce Knowles. Unfourtunatly, it's not the same Big Daddy Records. This record company is in Burkham, Ontario and is the record label for Selena 7ty Six. And, I'm hoping to get my own record deal there or something. If that was to happen, I would probably put the track "The Power of Love" in my debut CD, with my sister's approval first. I don't wanna get onto her mean side. And, the reason she's like this, is because of me. I keep my fanfics away from my sister and parents. Because if I show it to my parents, I have to show it to my sister, and there's a lot of stuff I wrote that my sister won't approve without yelling at me (Read the Lotus Legends series in the Kim Possible section and you'll know what I'm talking about. Book two, and the newest author's note.). Anyway, here's Chapter Four: At The Beginning (I changed the Chapter Title again), featuring Richard Marx and Donna Lewis' "At The Beginning" from FOX/Disney's Anastasia. I'll see ya guys at Chapter Five: Notice Me, featuring Zetta Bytes' "Notice Me" from Disney's Pixel Perfect. ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93_

_P.S. Oh! Almost forgot! I got a review from the real Violet Parr, asking if Annika was Slider's cousin or something. Well, read on to find out!

* * *

_

"Oh my god..." Slider breathed.

"What?" Annika asked, "What is it?"

"Slider," Inez asked, "Isn't Metropolis your last name?"

Slider only managed to nod.

"Whoa." Jackie said, wide eyed, "Is she your cousin or something?"

"My cousin's are dead, I've been notified that my long lost parents are at the campsite of Elyonna, and I can't seem to find my long lost brother." Annika explained.

"BROTHER?" the Keepers exclaimed.

"Can we please continue this in the campsite?" Matt suggested.

* * *

"So, you're Slider Metropolis?" Annika asked in the tent. Only Annika and Slider were in there.

"Yep." Slider replied, "And my parents are Coop and Elyonna Metropolis."

Annika stopped her pacing. Then she looked at Slider with a weird expression. "That can't be. My parents are Coop and Elyonna Metropolis."

Slider looked up from the ground and faced Annika with an equally weird expression.

"You don't think..." Annika said slowly.

"It could be a huge possibility..." Slider added.

"Same eyes, same parents..." Annika muttered.

Then, Slider remembered something. "Annika. Who's your grandfather?"

"Peter Metropolis." Annika replied, "He's now a juror in the High Courts of Amuletdium."

Slider revealed his Amulet to Annika, in which he hid the thing under his sweatshirt. The Amulet of Balance glowed dimly, yet brightly at the same time. Annika's Unicorn Pendant reacted to it.

Then, the most incredible thing happened.

A red-white marble beam of light shot from Slider's Amulet, and collided in the middle with a pink-white marble beam of light from Annika's pendant.

In the center, the lights formed the symbol of Family: four humans joining hands in a circle around a curlicue heart.

The two gasped.

"Grandpa gave you the Amulet of Balance, didn't he?" Annika asked.

"Yep." Slider replied, "He knew who I was already. Even though he died a long time ago. Just before we were transported back to Cyberspace, I recognized his last words from grandpa. I knew it was him. Grandfather Peter Metropolis, juror of the High Courts of Amuletdium."

* * *

When the Rebellion gathered at nightfall for a ceremony, Annika led the dance.

Slider managed to get a closer look at Annika, his long lost sister.

Annika had long brown hair, with bangs similar to Slider's own. She had the same emerald green eyes, and she wore a pink track suit, jeans, and a white shirt. Her white-pink shoes were embedded with pink and crystal jewels that sparkled in the firelight. Annika's Unicorn Pendant also shimmered in the firelight.

"She's a good dancer." Adam commented, "She looks a lot like you, Slider!"

"That's because-" before Slider could finish, Annika told her people to listen.

"I have a discovery to tell you all!" Annika announced, "Slider Metropolis, the Keeper of The Amulet of Balance, is my long lost brother!"

"Oh my-!" Inez exclaimed, half laughing, as the Rebellion cheered.

"Whoa!" Adam exclaimed, "No wonder you two look the same!"

"She's my little sister." Slider smiled, "And here I thought I was an only child..."

"Dance with me!" Annika said to her brother.

"Annika, I can't dance!" Slider exclaimed.

"C'mon, scardy cat!" Annika said, pulling on Slider's arm, "Dance with me!"

"Fine!" Slider exclaimed, and started dancing with Annika.

"Awww! The two Metropolis siblings are reunited again!" Inez squealed.

"I can't believe he never told us he had a long lost sister." Matt exclaimed.

"Well, whaddya expect?" Digit replied, "Annika was kidnapped by Wicked, and then Wicked's sister rescued her and took her in. She had no time to remember who she really was, send messages to Slider, and all that stuff!"

"Not to mention this is another realm." Sharri added, "Cyberspace can't connect with The Meridian Line and Amuletdium."

"Cyberspace?" Adam wondered out loud, "Where's that?"

"Did you fall asleep on History Lesson #12 again?" Ryan scolded at his best friend.

"I can't help it!" Adam replied, "Madame Willowson isn't exactly the most exciting teacher to listen to!"

"What about history lessons?" Creech asked.

"At school, when there still was one, we'd learn about the different realms outside The Meridian Line and Amuletdium. One of them was a realm called Cyberspace: a world of new technology and different people. We also learned about a place called Earth. A world similar to Cyberspace and ours. They have tall buildings called skyscrapers and they live in many machine and man built shelters made of wood, mud, and stone. Even a strange packaging made of sand."

"Sounds just like Earth." Jackie smirked, "They know everything here, don't they?"

"I'm guessing you three are from Earth?" Adam smiled, referring to Matt, Jackie, and Inez.

"Yep." Matt said, "We were sent to help Motherboard about 3 years ago."

"Been visiting ever since." Inez added.

"Why do I feel a vibe growing off of you, signalling you have a musical talent?" Ryan asked dubiously.

"Inez is a singer in the school choir before the war between America and France broke loose." Jackie explained, "Haven't heard her singing in a while."

"Yeah." Matt teased, "I'd like to hear her sing one more time."

"Hey, guys." Slider said, joining the others, "What's up? What'd I miss?"

"Slider, you sing, right?" Matt asked.

"A bit." Slider replied, "Why ask?"

"I think Inez here would like to sing with another person." Matt said, smiling broadly, nudging his stepsister.

"Matt!" Inez cried.

"I won't mind." Slider shrugged as Annika joined the Keepers.

"Won't mind what?" Annika asked.

"Inez wants to sing a duet with Slider!" Matt smiled, pushing Inez up.

"What did you get me into?" Inez squeaked.

"I'll notify the others." Annika smiled and went to tell the Rebellion to gather around.

"Gather around, my friends!" Annika announced, "We are about to hear two Keepers sing! Would you like some music heard from the realm of Earth?"

The Rebellion cheered as Slider and Inez stepped to the performing "stage" of the campsite, where the Rebels were seated around it.

"What song, guys?" Annika asked.

"You know what song, Ann." Slider replied.

Annika nodded as sparkles and musical notes surrounded her hands. Annika put her arms above her head straight, as the sparkles and notes were formed into visible music that danced in the air. A familiar tune began. Inez began to sing:

_**We were strangers  
**__**Starting out on our journey  
**__**Never dreaming  
**__**What we had to go through  
**__**Now here we are  
**__**And I'm suddenly standing  
**__**At the beginning with you**_

Slider took the spotlight as he sang the second verse of the song:

_**No one told me  
**__**I was going to find you  
**__**Unexpected  
**__**What you did to my heart  
**__**When I lost hope  
**__**You were there to remind me**_

Inez joined in with the singing as the song went into the chorus:

_**This is the start!**_

_**And life is the road that I wanna keep goin'  
**__**Love is the river I wanna keep flowin'  
**__**Life is the road  
**__**Now and forever  
**__**A wonderful journey  
**__**I'll be there when the world stops turnin'  
**__**I'll be there when the storm is through  
**__**In the end I wanna be standin'  
**__**At the beginning with you**_

Inez: **_We were strangers  
_**_**On a crazy adventure  
**_Slider: **_Never dreamin'  
_**_**How our dreams would come true  
**_Both: **_Now here we stand  
_**_**Unafraid of the future  
**__**At the beginning with you**_

_**And life is the road that I wanna keep goin'  
**__**Love is the river I wanna keep flowin'  
**__**Life is the road  
**__**Now and forever  
**__**A wonderful journey  
**__**I'll be there when the world stops turnin'  
**__**I'll be there when the storm is through  
**__**In the end I wanna be standin'  
**__**At the beginning with you**_

Inez danced gracefully through the flurry of magic to end up in Slider's arms. The two put aside their embarrasment and continued to sing:

_**I knew there was somebody, somewhere  
**__**That made love in the dark  
**__**Now I know my dreams will live on  
**__**I've been waiting so long  
**__**Nothin's gonna tear us apart!**_

Slider twirled Inez out of her position to end up creating a dance as the two sang:

_**And life is the road I wanna keep goin'  
**__**Love is the river I wanna keep flowin'  
**__**Life is the road  
**__**Now and forever  
**__**A wonderful journey  
**__**I'll be there when the world stops turnin'  
**__**I'll be there when the storm is through  
**__**In the end I wanna be standin'  
**__**At the beginning with you**_

The two soon stopped dancing when they met each other's eyes. The Rebellion, the Keepers, the three Guardians (in which Digit discovered were himself, Ryan, and Adam), and Annika, clapped in rhythm, enjoying the music and the "act" they were putting on.

_**Life is the road that I wanna keep goin'  
**__**Love is the river I wanna keep flowin' on!  
**_Inez: **_Startin' out on our journey_**

Both: **_Life is the road I wanna keep goin'  
_**_**Love is the river I wanna keep flowin'  
**__**In the end I wanna be standin'  
**__**At the beginning...  
**__**With you------------------!**_

The song soon ended, but the sparkles still lingered there like magical decorations. As the audience applauded, Slider gave Inez a quick kiss on the lips, before realizing what he just did.

"Oh my god." Slider felt his cheeks go red.

Inez was shocked, and she also felt her cheeks go red.

Before any of them could say a word, there was a sound of a knife tearing at cloth.

The Keepers, Guardians, and the Rebellion, looked up to see a tear begin created in the night sky. The tear soon became a portal.

Matt felt a jolt of pain from his heart. He soon collapsed to the ground. Jackie was the first to notice when she heard Matt's grunt of pain.

"Matt!" Jackie exclaimed, kneeling to Matt's aid.

"He's here..." Matt said hoarsley, "Tohmis is here..."

"Oh no." Jackie whispered, horrified. Then she called to Annika, "Annika! Looks like Tohmis and his army is back!"

"Rebellion, prepare yourselves for retreat or even possible battle!" Annika called to her team, who hustled and bustled with their weapons and prepared their unicorns for flight.

Annika shot sparkles and lights throughout the village, forming a vortex in the center. The village houses and campsites turned into light and shot inside the vortex. Annika closed the vortex, just as Tohmis and his army raged through the portal.

"They're coming!" Ryan cried.

"Guys!" Slider called to his friends, with Inez close by him, "We need to transform! Only the Amulet of Courage can summon such power with the Guardians help!"

"Matt, you gotta get up!" Jackie pleaded, "Please! You gotta release the power of your Amulet! You gotta!"

Matt gathered strength and finally stood up. The Amulet glowed brightly around Matt's neck, illuminating the area as the army came closer.

"Amulet of Courage!" Matt cried, "Release the magic of Amuletdium!"

As the Amulet of Courage glowed brighter than before, six stars shot from the night sky, and each one met with a Keeper.

The three Guardians summoned their own magic and transformed.

The stars glowed and illuminated their binded person, transforming them.

When the light died, the Keepers and the Guardians' clothes changed.

Matt wore a baggy shirt similar to Ryan's, only of the colour of pure white, brown pants, and a golden cape that bellowed in the wind. He was bare footed, with not even thin sandals like Ryan and Adam. The Sword of Courage was in it's sheath, tied to Matt's belt.

Jackie wore a yellow haulter top, a silk long skirt, high-heeled slippers, and a beautiful translucent shawl that was clipped by a brooch made of crystal. Her long hair was untied from the ponytail she had. She held a staff with a cresent moon on it's side, holding a crystal between the two edges, on the top.

Matt gulped when he saw Jackie's new form. She looked beautiful. And to Matt, very attractive.

_C'mon, Matt! This is not a good time to think about that! _Matt's concious warned.

_Then when is a good time? _Matt snapped at himself mentally.

_Anytime but the battle times!_

Slider shook his head from the sudden transformation. He looked down at himself. He was wearing similar clothes as Matt. The only difference was that Slider's shirt colour was a pale beige-white, and his pants were a darker brown. He had thin shoes on, and he was holding a bow in his hand. A basket of arrows was strapped onto Slider's back. He was an archer now.

Slider looked to his side to see Inez, just standing up from the ground.

Inez's long brown hair was in a formal bun, with a ponytail forming below it. She wore a sparkling purple haulter dress with an opening near the side of the dress, creating a fanned skirt for the dress. She wore a pair of pearl white slippers, a silk cape that sparkled in the dim light of night, and she had a mirror in a strap on her dress in the form of a belt with a special section to hold the fancy mirror.

"Lookin' good." Slider commented, walking up to Inez.

"Slider, now's not the time to be-oh." Inez was interrupted when she saw Slider's new form, "Uh, you don't look bad yourself... But we don't have time for that, c'mon! We gotta meet up with the others!"

Creech looked down at her new form. She was dressed in a simple brown long sleeved dress, a blue hooded cloak, and brown slippers. A super long baton was strapped in a sheath on her back. The baton had crystal ends.

Sharri was dressed like the senior magicians at her school back in Cyberspace. She wore a long, flowing, blue silk robe, a matching blue hooded cloak, and blue knee-high boots. Her wand was replaced by a scepter with a crafted crystal with silver spirallings around it.

As for the Guardians...

"Yoiks!" Digit exclaimed, looking down at himself, "What happened to me?"

"You just became a pheinox, Didge, no biggie." Ryan explained, whom was in the form of a snowy owl, "It's only for when you're in your Guardian form."

"And why are we all in the form of birds?" Adam wondered out loud, whom was in the form of a peregrine falcon.

"The three legendary Guardians originally were birds, Adam." Ryan replied, "Now, c'mon! I'm gonna check up on Sharri."

"You like her, don't you?" Adam taunted.

"Shut up!" Ryan called, as he flew over to Sharri's shoulder.

"A snowy owl?" Sharri wondered out loud.

"Sharri, it's me!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ryan?" Sharri exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

"This is my Guardian form." Ryan explained, "Digit's a pheinox and Adam's a peregrine falcon. The three original Guardians were birds. That's how we became like this."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Sharri laughed, "That way, I can keep you on my shoulder!"

"Very funny." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Guys!" Annika called, also transformed, "Let's go!"

Annika was now dressed in a flowing pink silk blouse, matching pink pants with silk sheets tied on the top forming a dress, and pink slippers. She held a staff with a rose quartz on the top.

The Guardians flew after the Keepers, whom mounted on their unicorns.

"Tohmis already killed three unicorns." Annika frowned, sadness overwhelming her.

"It's okay." Slider reassued, "These guys will probably have offsprings."

"You're right." Annika said, "Now, let's go! Rebellion, retreat!"

With that, the unicorns were off, the three Guardians leading the way.

Tohmis and his army wasn't far behind.

Inez then felt a shock of darkness enter her. She felt an overwhelming pain, and an evil laughter in her mind.

"Inez, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Tohmis..." Inez replied, fighting the pain and the darkness, "He got me..."


	5. Notice Me

**Chapter Five: Notice Me**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for so long! I'm pretty busy at school, and I might get my chapters up a bit later starting tomorrow. The S.A.S.S. After-School Songwriting Club started and there's only a limit to 10 people. It's on a first come, first serve basis, and I'm one of the first 10 people to arrive at the first meeting, I'll be staying there until 4pm here in British Columbia, Canada. Anyway, here's Chapter Five: Notice Me, featuring Zetta Bytes' "Notice Me" from Disney's Pixel Perfect. Read and review guys! Please, no flames allowed! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93_

_P.S. The Cyberchase Shrine is updated! You can find the link of a cyberchase05 at my profile page! I'll see ya guys at Chapter Six: When The Rain Falls, featuring Zetta Bytes' "When The Rain Falls", also from Disney's Pixel Perfect. See you guys then! ;-)

* * *

_

"Inez?" Matt cried, "Inez!"

"Ohh..." Inez groaned, and soon fell off her unicorn, just as one of Tohmis' soldiers shot it, turning it to moondust.

Annika's unicorn neighed in sorrow when she saw what happened to Inez's unicorn. That unicorn was her daughter, and now she was fuming angry at Tohmis.

But she wasn't the only one.

"Inez!" Matt cried, as she was falling unconcious towards the ground.

Suddenly, the Amulet of Knowledge began to glow ever so brightly. But Inez didn't stop dropping at an alarming speed.

Suddenly, a white pegasus horse flew below Inez, just in time to catch her.

Matt let out a sigh of relief. But he gasped when he saw the rider.

"Ryan!" Annika cried, "Look! Isn't that-"

"Tohmis!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Hey, bro!" Tohmis called. He wasn't much different from the Tohmis that was chasing them. He had long silver hair, but he had sparkling blue eyes, and his skin wasn't pale white. It was the normal flesh colour.

"Then, if that's Tohmis," Adam cried.

"Then who the bloody hell is that?" Sharri screamed, as the Dragon of Darkness shot a fire beam towards the Rebellion and the Keepers.

"Yoiks!" Digit cried, avoiding the attack, "I know I'm a fire bird now, but this is ridiculous!"

Jackie leaped off from her unicorn, and twirled her staff like a baton above her head. Finally, with streaks of blue-white light and sparkles, screaming stars were shot at the dragon, blinding it momentarily.

As the dragon screamed in pain, Jackie's unicorn caught Jackie from falling, and joined the Rebellion and the other Keepers.

"Nice one, Jacs!" Slider called.

"Slider!" Annika called to her brother, "I have to lead the Rebellion towards the campsite! Can you try to get rid of the imposter and his army with the others? Including Tohmis?"

"Leave it to us!" Slider replied, "We'll meet you guys at the campsite of Elyonna!"

Annika smiled, and led the Rebellion towards the distant land of Blessinnia.

Slider led the Keepers and the Guardians into battle.

Tohmis summoned an Alibaster (a glass-like material used during the times of Mesopotamia) staff with a twisted end. Then he called to Matt, "Hey! Um... I dunno your name, but I do believe she's somewhat related to you!"

"She's my godsister!" Matt replied.

"Then here." Tohmis said, handing Inez's limp body to Matt, "Take good care of her. Who knows what this imposter will do next. If I don't make it, make sure Ryan is well, too! You never know what he might do!"

The last two sentances were said as he flew off towards battle.

By that time, Inez woke up. "What the... what's going on?"

"Don't worry." Matt reassured, "A boy named Tohmis saved you."

"Tohmis?" Inez asked.

"Ryan's real brother." Matt replied, helping Inez to sit upstraight on the unicorn, "Hopefully, we'll know who the imposter really is. Alright, Phillip! Let's go!"

"Finally!" the unicorn named Phillip neighed, and rode into battle against Wicked's army.

The battle was going well so far, until...

"No!" Tohmis cried. The imposter grabbed Ryan's wing, changing him back to a human.

"Let go of me, you fake!" Ryan cried.

The imposter huffed, then let go of Ryan, dropping him towards the ground.

"Ryan!" Tohmis cried, and flew after his falling brother, only to be trapped in an unescapable blue bubble.

Ryan continued to fall. "C'mon..." Ryan growled, clutching his AmuletStone tightly, "Can't you work?"

Just when Ryan thought he was going to meet his fate, Sharri swept in under and caught Ryan onto the back of her unicorn.

"Oof!" the unicorn named Lyla neighed, "Please be more gentler."

"Sorry about that... Lyla?" Ryan looked at the rider, "Sharri? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in battle?"

"I was until I saw you falling." Sharri said.

Then, Sharri's power sensed something.

Ryan also sensed it. "Tohmis is in trouble. C'mon!"

"Alright, Lyla!" Sharri cried, "Let's go!"

Lyla flew up towards where Tohmis was caught in the bubble, only to be blocked by two soldiers from Wicked's army and their dragons.

Sharri prepared her scepter, the scepter glowing and crackling with magic and sparkles. Soon, she released a zap of magical electricity and screaming stars. It hit the soldiers, taking them down.

Sharri, Ryan, and Lyla gasped.

"Tohmis!" Ryan cried, "He's gone!"

"And so is the imposter!" Sharri cried.

Meanwhile, Creech and Adam had other problems.

Creech slashed at the enemies with her baton, then gasped when she saw what one of the soldiers did to Adam. One grasp of the wing, and Adam was back to normal.

"Let him go!" Creech cried, swinging her now glowing and sparkling baton. She twirled it, then sent it flying with magic filling the whole area, taking each soldier down. Adam managed to hold onto the baton as it came his way, escaping, just as the soldier was hit.

When the baton returned to Creech, Adam leaped onto the back of Creech's unicorn. "Okay, let's help the others now."

Creech's unicorn, Anya, flew towards where the large rage was, and where the battle was tense.

Matt destroyed every weapon that his blade touched with one slice. He even stopped the oncoming arrows from hitting him. Inez hit the soldiers with beams of light that shot from her mirror, which she twirled in a rapid speed with one hand, switching from the left hand to the right at such an alarming speed, that the soldiers couldn't avoid it.

Just then, a volley of screaming stars, crackling magical electricity, a magical baton, and a volley of glowing disks, attacked the remaining soldiers. That's when the rest of the Keepers of Amuletdium and their Guardians joined them.

"Is that all of them?" Slider asked, "I managed to take care of the imposter, but he got away with the real Tohmis. I'm sorry, Ryan. I didn't mean this to happen."

"I already knew." Ryan replied, "I was there when he disappeared. So was Sharri."

"But it was so fast." Sharri frowned, "How in the world did he get away so quickly without us hearing Tohmis cry for help?"

"The bubble was soundproof." Slider replied, "It's the working of Wicked's magic. I've never seen her summon anything so powerful. I know the imposter is Wicked's only link to the outside world of Sinnima. I just hope our Seeker's brother would be okay."

"We'll have to tell everything to your parents, Slider." Matt said, "Whether we like it or not. I'm thinking Tohmis was supposed to be in Elyonna's military."

"He was supposed to be." Ryan replied, "He even agreed to help. But the next day, he refused. I had no idea that it was an imposter."

"We're gonna have to find a way to identify Tohmis from the fake." Inez said.

"I think my parents will be able to help." Slider said, "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

The Keepers and the Guardians arrived, with Annika, Coop, and a woman with similar features to Annika, wearing a white dress that reached down to her ankles and silver sandals, waiting for them at the entrance of the campsite.

Slider leapt off of his unicorn, Jonathan, before he even got a chance to land.

Jonathan neighed in surprise. "He sure has been waiting for this day, hasn't he?"

"Can you blame him, Jonathan?" Inez asked, "He's meeting his mother after such a long time, and he lost his father twice."

"Mom! Dad! Annika!" Slider exclaimed, rushing into his parents' open arms.

"Slider, you made it!" the woman exclaimed. Then, she walked over to the Keepers and the Guardians with her family.

"Well done, Keepers of Amuletdium. And of course, the Guardians of Amuletdium." the woman congratulated, "I'm Elyonna, Slider and Annika's mother. I will get Annika to heard the unicorns into the stables, and I will lead you to your tents. Each tent can only hold two beds so you'll be seperated into partners. Slider, I don't want you to go in with any girls but your sister."

"Mom..." Slider groaned in embarrasment.

"Ha ha, Slider." Annika mocked.

"The same goes for you Annika." Elyonna said, "No staying with any boys."

"Mom!" Annika exclaimed, "I don't even have a crush on any of these guys! I'm the matchmaker, mom! The matchmaker!"

"Sure, the matchmaker." Slider teased.

"Shut up!" Annika snapped.

"Slider, Annika!" Coop frowned, "C'mon. Let's get you guys settled in. Ryan and Adam in one tent. Matt and Slider in another. Jackie and Creech in one. Inez, Sharri, and Digit in one tent."

"Hey, how come Inez, Sharri, and Digit share one tent?" Annika asked.

"Digit's a cybird, remember?" Coop replied, "He's small enough to have one bed with two Keepers. Also, these two girls need protecting, and apparently Digit is eligable to make sure these girls don't find themselves facing trouble. Inez is the imposter of Tohmis' next victim of attack, and Sharri is sharing the tent with her so they'll need a Guardian with them in the tent. Don't worry, Digit, you can sleep in there."

"Good." Digit replied, "'Cause I don't wanna stay up all night watching out for evil!"

"Enough talk. Let's go." Coop said.

* * *

Later that day, the Keepers and the Guardians were training for the battle.

Well, not all of them...

Inez stepped out of her tent, dressed in her normal clothes and a watery blue cloak, and walked down to the lake beside her tent that she shared with Sharri and Digit. She wore an amberstone teardrop born on a silver chain and a silver curlicue clamp around her neck.

Inez checked if anybody was looking, then took of her shoes and socks, and stepped into the water, until it reached up to her ankles. She sighed in relaxation. The water was cool, and her ankles felt like they were between a border, like how Inez felt when she crossed through a portal, only more refreshing.

_**Here's a story of a girl  
**__**Living in a lonely world  
**__**A hidden note  
**__**A secret crush  
**__**A little boy who talks too much  
**__**Well, I'm standing in a crowd  
**__**And when you smile I check you out  
**__**But you don't even know my name  
**__**You're too busy playing games  
**__**And I want you to know  
**__**If you lose your way  
**__**I won't let you go**_

"Enjoying yourself?"

Inez gasped. She whirled around to see Slider, dressed in his ordinary clothes again, standing half a meter away from Inez. He held a blue flower in his hand. It looked like a lily flower.

"You didn't see me, did you?" Inez asked.

"Is there something wrong with you going into the water?" Slider asked.

"My parents just banned me from the water ever since the war at Earth started." Inez replied, "It's been a long time since I last swimmed. It would be a miracle if I still remembered how."

"Why not give it a shot?" Slider suggested.

_**If I cut my hair  
**__**If I change my clothes  
**__**Will you notice me?  
**__**If I bite my lip  
**__**If I say hello  
**__**Will you notice me?  
**__**What's it gonna take for you to see  
**__**To get you to notice me**_

"Huh?" Inez stared at Slider with a surprised expression.

Suddenly, the next thing she knew, she was having a water fight with Slider.

It went well and harmless at first, but then things got a bit out of control.

_**Got your head up in the clouds  
**__**Tell me when you're comin' down  
**__**No I don't wanna sink your ship  
**__**It's not about the scholarship  
**__**And all the friends that follow you  
**__**Tell you things that just aren't true  
**__**I'm the one you never see  
**__**I'm the one you really need  
**__**And oh-------  
**__**Don't get me wrong  
**__**You'd better make your move  
**__**Before my love is gone  
**__**Tell me,**_

Slider moved too close to Inez, making him splash a huge amount of water at Inez, forcing her to fall on her bottom in the water.

"Whoops." Slider said sheepishly.

Inez just grabbed Slider's outstretched hand, and pulled him forward, accidently making them both fall into the waters of the lake.

They both surfaced and gasped for air. They're distance between each other was almost a centimeter.

_**If I cut my hair  
**__**If I change my clothes  
**__**Will you notice me?  
**__**If I bite my lip  
**__**If I say hello  
**__**Will you notice me?  
**__**What's it gonna take for you to see  
**__**To get you to notice me**_

"Um... we're not supposed to be this close." Inez said to Slider in a low tone.

"Oh..." Slider frowned. Then, he moved a centimeter closer, his lips locking with Inez's.

Inez quickly sank into the kiss, but then realized what she was doing. She departed, quickly and surprised.

"Oh my god." Inez gasped, "I didn't know you thought I meant by that."

_**I'm not like the rest  
**__**I just don't care if you're the best  
**__**You see, it's all the same to me  
**__**You just be who you want to be  
**__**It's all the same to me**_

_**And oh-------  
**__**Don't get me wrong (don't get me)  
**__**You better make your move  
**__**Before the moment's gone  
**__**Tell me**_

"I am so sorry." Slider replied, realizing what he just did, "I don't know what caused me to do that."

"Um... it's okay." Inez replied. She suddenly had an urge to do something that she swore she would never do. The impulse seemed a bit too powerful for the 12 year old's mind.

"No, it's not okay." Slider said, referring to Inez's reply, "I did something wrong and -" the teen was interrupted when Inez kissed him on the lips.

The kiss didn't last long. It only lasted for a few seconds.

Inez took the pendant off from her neck, and placed it around Slider's own neck. "I know the battle we'll have will somehow tear us apart. Keep the pendant, as a memory of me.

_**If I cut my hair  
**__**If I change my clothes  
**__**Will you notice me?  
**__**If I bite my lip  
**__**If I say hello  
**__**Will you notice me?**_

With that said and done, Inez smiled and walked out of the water.

Slider tried to gather his thoughts as he gazed down at the amberstone necklace around his neck. Then he remembered the flower he kept in his pocket. When he pulled it out, dewdrops dripped from it's delicate petals.

"Inez! Wait!" Slider called, wading through the clear waters and running after Inez.

Inez looked back at Slider with a confused expression.

Slider finally reached up to her, and handed her the flower. "It's for you. This will never wither away as long as you still believe in the promise I give you: promise me, that you will never somehow crossover to the dark side, and that you'll fight with all your might, if a spell is cast on you, to break it."

"I promise." Inez replied, accepting the flower, and hugging Slider tightly.

_**If I cut my hair  
**__**If I change my clothes  
**__**Will you notice me?  
**__**If I bite my lip  
**__**If I say hello  
**__**Will you notice me?  
**__**What's it gonna take for you to see**_

Suddenly, clouds began to roll in. Rain clouds.

"I have to go." Slider said. Before he ran off back to the tent he shared with his "tentmate", he quickly kissed Inez on the cheek.

_**I want you to notice me  
**__**(Aaaah, aaah)  
**__**I'll get you to notice me  
**__**(Aaah, aaah)  
**__**I'll get you to notice me  
**__**(Aaah, aaah)**_

Just as Slider ran over the mound, Sharri and Digit looked after him.

"What's his rush?" Digit asked, flying down to the bank of the river where Inez stood, soaking wet.

"Looks like somebody just had a water fight with one of the boys." Sharri frowned, "You're soaking wet!"

"It's just a small water fight, that's all." Inez shrugged, and stepped back into the tent. Yeah right. That's all. There was more to it than a small water fight.

As Sharri and Digit entered, another romance was mysteriously blooming elsewhere...

_**I'll get you to notice me...**_


	6. When The Rain Falls

**Chapter Six: When The Rain Falls...**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! I'm here with Chapter Six: When The Rain Falls... featuring Zetta Bytes' "When The Rain Falls" from Disney's Pixel Perfect. I'll see ya guys at Chapter Seven: Over it, featuring Annilese Van Der Pol's "Over It" from Disney's Stuck in The Suburbs. I'll see ya guys then! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Jackie looked up at the sky. Grey storm clouds were approaching.

"Matt, I think we should head back." Jackie said. She and Matt decided to wander to the battle wall the take a look at the battle field.

"Why?" Matt asked, then groaned when he saw the storm clouds. "That's why."

"Shall we go?" Jackie asked.

"C'mon, a little shower won't hurt us." Matt shrugged.

_**I don't understand  
**__**This should be so easy  
**__**To just reach out my hand  
**__**And know the world is real  
**__**But nothing's as it seems  
**__**Though I can tell you freely  
**__**Touching's not the only way to feel**_

Then, with a clash of thunder, it was an instant down pour. The two were soaking wet in seconds.

"Heh heh," Jackie said to Matt, "You were saying?"

"Okay, so it's a down pour, big whoop." Matt said, "We'll just head back and - oh my god!"

"What?" Jackie asked, then gasped when she saw what Matt was referring to.

A wall of vines and poisen ivy was growing as high as the canopy trees themselves. It covered all possible entrance/exit in and out of the forest, and blocked the exit from the moor back to the campsite.

"Great! We're trapped!" Jackie wailed.

"This is worst!" Matt said, pointing down at the ground. The downpour was so strong, that water began to load onto the closed moor. It was as if the vine/poisen ivy walls were like the walls of a bowl or a cup!

"Think we can fly up onto the wall?" Matt hollered over the rapid splashing of the rain.

"It's worth a shot!" Jackie hollered back.

"Fly!"

The two Amulets grew wings, and flew up to the top of the battle wall, carrying the two Keepers with them. When they were rested on top of the 10 story wall, the wings returned back into the AmuletStones.

"I can't hear the rain from up here." Jackie said.

There was a short silence, then Matt said, "So, what do you think the rain is?"

"Huh?" Jackie stared at Matt awkwardly.

"It seems like Heaven's crying to me." Matt said softly, hoping Jackie won't hear.

"Well, what's the difference with teardrops and raindrops?" Jackie asked, hearing Matt's words, "I mean, their both natural water."

_**When the rain falls  
**__**It's like heaven's crying  
**__**When the name's all  
**__**The difference that there is  
**__**Cause tears are  
**__**The same when they are trying to grow something good  
**__**Out of all the pain  
**__**There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain**_

"The difference is that tears are caused when you're in emotional or physical pain." Matt replied, "Rain is heavenly tears."

"Then, there's no difference." Jackie said.

"I guess not." Matt laughed.

There was a short silence, then Matt said, "I sound crazy, don't I?"

"Crazy?" Jackie exclaimed, "No! Strange, maybe, but, not crazy!"

"Then, why do I feel like I'm crazy?" Matt wondered out loud, "Probably because I am."

_**I know you probably say  
**__**That I'm just talking crazy  
**__**To think of life that way  
**__**It means that I'm confused  
**__**There's happy and there's sad  
**__**But maybe yes just maybe  
**__**The sadness can make the happiness more true**_

"Oh, c'mon." Jackie said, "You're being too hard on yourself. I'm the one that's crazy. I'm a neat freak, I like everything organized, and, I do not like getting dirty and wet. Which will explain why I wanted to go back before the rain came down."

"Ha! Good one, Jacs!" Matt laughed as Jackie frowned.

"Get serious here, Matt!" Jackie cried.

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't help it." Matt smiled, looking away from Jackie and down into the slowly rising pool of water, his eyes closed, "It's just that, I dunno, you're too easy to bug. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you too much, but, hey, it's just the way I am."

"And, exactly why do you tease me?" Jackie asked.

"I told you," Matt said uneasily, "You're too easy to bug!"

"I don't think that's all..." Jackie said, moving closer to Matt, until she was right beside him, only two millimeters away from each other. She leaned her head to hear Matt better as the rain continued to fall.

"Um..." Matt was really uncomfortable now. He sighed. As he raised his head to face Jackie, he said, "Jacs, I have to-"

Matt's words faded as he realized that his face was less than a centimeter away from his. He seemed to be entranced by her.

"You have to what?" Jackie asked softly, also seemingly in a trance.

Without thinking, Matt placed a cold, wet hand on Jackie's soaked cheek and leaned his head in, forehead first, and then reached Jackie's lips with his own.

_**When the rain falls  
**__**It's like heaven's crying  
**__**When the name's all  
**__**The difference that there is  
**__**Cause tears are  
**__**The same when they are trying to grow something good  
**__**Out of all the pain  
**__**There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain**_

Jackie's eyes instantly shut closed when Matt touched her face, and when she felt something moist on her lips, she couldn't help but lose her nervousness.

_**When the rain falls  
**__**It's like heaven's crying  
**__**When the name's all  
**__**The difference that there is  
**__**Cause tears are  
**__**The same when they are trying to grow something good  
**__**Out of all the pain  
**__**There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain**_

The soaked girl felt the moist feeling off of her lips, and her shock return when she opened her eyes to see that Matt's face was ever so close. That's when she realized what just happened.

"Oh my god..." she whispered hoarsley.

Matt also realized what just happened. He departed out of Jackie's space, and turned back to face at the waters, then he said to the skies, "Take me now, please..."

"You just-"

"I know."

"But we're-"

"I know!"

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I really mean it this time! Take me now, please!"

"Is that really the best you've got?"

Matt turned his body around completely until it was like he was sitting on a horse and stared at Jackie dubiously.

"What?" Matt wondered out loud.

"I said, is that really the best you've got?" Jackie repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, like you can do better?" Matt argued.

"No duh, I can do better!" Jackie retorted, "I'm a girl! I know a ton about the romance stuff!"

"Then prove it!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Prove it! Prove that you can lock lips better than me!"

"You're not serious, are you?" Jackie cried, staring at an impatient Matt, astonished.

"I mean it!" Matt said, waiting impatiently for Jackie to either make her move and prove her statement right, or back out and find an unexcusable excuse to not prove her statement. Matt was going for the last one.

Jackie stood up on the top of the wall, balanced her way across and kneeled down onto her knees, and then onto her bottom, looking at Matt straight into the eye. "Fine. I'll show you how to do it better."

With that said, Matt's eyes closed instantly when Jackie placed her lips onto Matt's, her arms wrapped around Matt's neck.

Unlike Matt's kiss, Jackie's had more feeling in it. Just when Matt was about to kiss back, a strong gust of wind and a blast of rain, pushed the two teens off of the ledge, and into the water, where they were forced to depart.

Matt broke through the surface and searched his surroundings for any sign of his friend.

"Jackie?" Matt called over the raging water. Then he remembered that Jackie couldn't swim! She was supposed to start lessons, but since the war started, she couldn't!

He dove into the raging waters and found a glowing stone hovering in mid-waters, with bubbles swirling around it, and a figure.

It was Jackie! She seemed to be suffocating.

Matt tried to swim as fast as his legs could carry him towards Jackie, but the current was too powerful to go at a high speed.

By the time Matt was almost there, Jackie stopped moving, and began to sink slowly, the glow of her Amulet slowly dying.

That glow marked the lifespan of it's Keeper!

Matt finally reached Jackie, and grabbed the girl's limp body, and brought her back to the surface.

Matt broke through the surface, gasping for air,with Jackie's body tightly in his grip, her body at the same level above the water as her friend's. She was still unconcious, and the Amulet of Friendship's glow was still fading.

"Jaclyn Edwards, what have you done!" Matt cried, as he felt a swelling up his throat. Matt fought off the urge to cry until he could make it through.

Luckily, as the tides rose, so did the two Keepers.

That's when it struck Matt. "Of course! The Amulet! Courage! Friendship! My Trust lies within you! Help us pass over to the Camp of Elyonna!"

The two Amulet's glowed brightly, as the two Keepers were trapped inside a gold and silver barrier, which carried them along the tide, and they melted in through the ivy and vine barrier, and spat the two Keepers out onto the safety of the road outside the moor.

Matt's Amulet's light returned back to normal as Matt thanked it's power, while Jackie's Amulet's light went completely out.

"Oh no..." Matt sobbed, "No, no! Jaclyn, don't do this to me!"

It was the first time Matt had ever called Jackie by her full first name. For some reason, he just wanted to address her that way.

"Jaclyn! Please!" Matt cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Don't leave me! Answer me, please!"

As a teardrop fell on Jackie's Amulet, Matt whispered the words, "I love you. I truly do."

That's when the Amulet of Friendship glowed ever so brightly, illuminating the whole campsite, clearing the skies to reveal a clear blue sky.

The young Keeper's eyes opened as she heard her friend's sobs beside her. She stood up, and placed both hands gently on her friend's cheeks, and gently forced them to look at her.

Matt let out a joyful sob, when he saw his friend safe and sound.

"You saved me." Jackie smiled, tears streaming down her own face.

Matt pulled Jackie into his arms, and kissed the weak girl tenderly and passionatly, one arm holding the young Keeper's hips, and the other hand holding her head gently.

This time, the Keeper of Friendship finally felt something new throughout her body. Was this love? She would never know for sure, because she only experianced crushes, but never an actual, eternal love.

Just then, the familiar voices of their friends came from the distance, as they ran towards them.

From above, someone was watching carefully and intently, making sure the Keepers made a good move. The elder smiled in approval when he saw the Keepers reunited.


	7. Orinoco Flow

**Chapter Seven: Orinoco Flow**

_Author's Note:_

_I know I'm being a bit irritable by keep on changing the chapter names, but I really am gonna stick with this one! This chapter will feature Celtic Woman's version of Enya's "Orinoco Flow," which you can possibly hear on my Yahoo! Music LaunchCAST station if you're lucky enough, for Enya being one of my rated artists. It also features a little bit of Proto Zoa and Cosmic Blush's "Out of This World" from the Zenon Z3 Movie Soundtrack.Anyway, here it is. The training begins as Elyonna's army, Annika and her rebellion, the Keepers, and the Guardians, prepare for war against Wicked and her army, along with a journey to save Tohmis, after the war is over. Enjoy! I'll see ya guys on Chapter Eight: On Top of The World, featuring Jordan Cahill's "On Top of The World" from Disney's Stuck In The Suburbs. I'll see ya guys then! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Jackie fluttered her eyes open to find herself in the medical tent of Elyonna's camp.

"'Bout time you got up, Princess." a familiar voice said.

Jackie whirled her head around to see Matt, in his Keeper form, sitting on a chair beside her bed. Jackie looked down at herself to find out that she was also in her Keeper form.

"Well, that's a new remark." Jackie frowned, practically breathless for an unknown reason.

"You had a rough one back there." Matt smiled weakly, attempting to make the space more livelier.

"I just had the strangest dream." Jackie laughed softly, "It was raining. We were trapped on the moor. Vines and thorns blocked every inch of a gap in the surrounding walls, cupping the rain together to form a flood. After I got up onto the wall with you, we began to talk about the rain and tears. Then, I felt something, on my lips. It didn't take long for me to find out that you kissed me. I said I could do better, and you told me to prove it. So, I did..." - Jackie looked down at her huddled knees and said softly, "I kissed you. It all seemed so real, and it all happened so fast. The kiss, the wind knocking us off of the wall and into the rising tides, the fear of not getting to live another day, the fear of losing everything that I just recieved. And, when I thought I was dead... I heard your voice."

Matt suddenly felt strange. He slowly raised his lowered head up from looking down at the floor, as Jackie continued, "For the first time, in my life with you, after all of those, harsh words that you said to me, just to entertain you... you cried for me. You begged for me to live again. I even heard you say, my name. My... real name."

"Jaclyn." Matt said quietly.

Jackie looked down at Matt, whom was still sitting with his back arched and bent foreward. Then, she met with him, face to face.

"I have something to say." the two said at the same time.

The two Keepers felt their hearts racing. Both of their breaths quickened.

"Y-you go first." Jackie stuttered nervously.

Matt recollected his strength and finally managed to say, "What you saw wasn't a dream. It was all real. That's why it was all real to you. The kiss, the water, the rain, the conversation, everything. Every word and sound you heard, everything you saw, everything you felt, both physically and emotionally, they're all true. You just fell into unconciousness when I brought you out of the water. You were dead for one second and I hoped that it was just all a misunderstanding, and that the Amulet was just the one that had died, but I was wrong. I wasted your power to get us out of the waters. I had many of mine. I could've just used my own and only my own, rather than both of ours together. I just had to waste your remaining energy. Jaclyn, if I could do that all over again, I would do it differently! I would use my own magic, I won't risk yours! Please forgive me!"

Matt prepared himself to be slapped at, yelled at, abused at. He won't care. He deserved it. He knew he deserved it.

But what he got, was something else...

"You just called me Jaclyn."

Matt looked up from the ground met eyes with the owner of the voice that spoke to him.

"What?" Matt asked hoarsley.

"You just called me Jaclyn." Jackie repeated, "I've never heard you call me that before. You'd just call me what everybody else called me or you'd just tease me and call me a drama queen. But, never Jaclyn."

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?" Matt laughed weakly with an equally weak smile.

Jackie laughed the same, then she grunted when a sharp pain rushed throughout her whole body from her side.

"You're still in much pain." Matt said softly, as Jackie struggled to lay back down onto her back. Matt carressed Jackie's head with one hand and supported her back with his other, and placed her fragile body gently back onto the bed. As he slid his hands out of position, he began to speak to Jackie again, only with a more gentler voice, "I'm not gonna leave you alone on your will if you don't tell me what caused that reaction to happen."

"How do you know about this?" Jackie whispered weakly, as Matt brought himself to a lower level until his cheek made contact with Jackie's own. Her skin felt smooth to the touch and was strangely warm after being in the cold water during a rainstorm.

"Your power's weak, Princess, it's easy to tell." Matt replied.

"That's the second time you called me Princess." Jackie said, "Do you know something that I don't?"

Matt hesitated.

"You do know something." Jackie frowned, "Tell me, please. I don't like it when you keep secrets from me."

With a bit of hesitation, the Keeper sighed and began to explain, "Slider and Annika, along with Coop and Elyonna, explained to me that you're from a long line of a now instinct royal family, whom were killed, sometime during your mother's time. They were killed by assassins and rebellions of the world, who's souls are under Wicked's control. But your mother escaped into the real world, through a forgotten portal that lead to Earth. She met your father there, got married, and soon, you were born. Ever since your mom escaped during the Magix Revolution, Wicked's ancestors took over the empire, and soon, after a century, a new rebellion was formed: the rebellion that Annika is leading. The rebellion that will need a princess to lead them into battle. A princess, without a crown. But an awaiting throne. I'm sorry if I confused you so much, but I'm not the best person with secrets. You know that."

Jackie couldn't help but giggle when she heard Matt's last remark. "But, that still doesn't answer how you know about my conditions."

"When your power's weak, and it's slowly rebuilding, you go through a painful healing process, that is somehow connected to your Amulet's power." Matt explained, "Your's is Friendship, so that means, you're hiding something from your friends. Is it me in particular?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Jackie smiled. With much hesitation, she turned onto her side and faced Matt, eye to eye. She felt her body sending rushes of an uncertain excitement or nervousness throughout her body. Her heart rushing, her breath quickening. The time had to be now.

It all happened so fast: the nabbing hesitation and want to tell him what she thought, electric shocks of the strange nervousness and excitement throughout her body, being lost in his eyes...

Jackie departed, her cheeks bright red, her breathing heavy, her heart beating rapidly. She was practically at a loss for words. She couldn't say anything but stutters. She opened her mouth slightly, but no sound came out. Finally, she managed to say hoarsly, "Oh my god..."

"I can explain!" Matt began, only to be interupted abruptly by Jackie, whom stood up from the bed, and wobbled towards the tent's opening.

"Um... no, it's okay." Jackie said, out of breath and almost at tears of shock, "It's none of our fault. Nothing's wrong. Um, let's just... forget about this whole thing, shall we? I'll meet you outside, with the others. Training's starting."

As Jackie left the tent, still in her Keeper form, Matt let out a sigh, and scolded himself, mentally kicking himself, "Stupid. How could you be so stupid?"

* * *

_**(Intro for "Orinoco Flow" begins)**_

"Okay, just aim it at a right level..." Creech instructed Inez, who was learning how to control her weapon of choice, a magic mirror that could reflect illusions and turn the enemy into an unknown substance, or even stone. It could even heal.

Right now, it was an attack.

"Now what?" Inez asked.

"Focus..." Creech directed, as Inez closed her eyes and focused her power into the mirror, "Now... SHOOT!"

With the word spoken, Inez shot her eyes open, as a beam of light that was illuminating the mirror's glass, shot out of the mirror, past the target, on and off the trees, and into the lake waters, causing a huge splash of a wave upon two of the boys.

"Oops!" Inez cried, then she called to Matt and Ryan, "Sorry! My bad!"

_**Let me sail, let me sail, let the orinoco flow  
**__**Let me reach, let me beach, on the shores of Tripoli  
**__**Let me sail, let me sail, let me crash upon your shore  
**__**Let me reach, let me beach, far beyond the yellow sea**_

"It's alright!" Ryan called back, as Matt shook his hair dry, untied his hooded cloak, and squeezed the water out, "We'll manage! Hey, can you get Sharri down here? I wanna show her something!"

"No problem!" Inez called back, and she went off to find the young magician.

"I hope Sharri likes her present." Ryan smiled, as he grabbed a towel from a line that was tied from one tree to the neighbouring tree, "I worked real hard for this one, knowing that she's a sorceress and all."

"Magician, sorceress, what's the difference?" Matt muttered, obviously in a bad mood.

"You tell me." Ryan laughed, trying to brighten up the area.

"You wanted to see me, Ryan?" Sharri asked, as she came down the steep hill towards the lake. She was in her Keeper form, but her hair was in a low ponytail with a ribbon.

_**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away**_

Ryan turned to face Sharri, only to be shocked by Sharri's appearance. "Wow... You look... beautiful."

Flattered, Sharri blushed a bright pink as her eyes sparkled. "Thank you. Is that why you wanted me down here?"

_**From Bissau to Calau, in theshade of Avalon  
**__**From Figie to Tiree, in the isles of Ebony  
**__**From Peru to Ceru, feel the power of Babylon  
**__**From Bilie to Cali, far beneath the coral sea**_

"Huh?" Ryan suddenly then remembered why he called Sharri, "Oh! Yeah!" - he pulled out a crystal orb that hovered on the palm of his hand - "This is an egg of some kind. It's supposed to hatch in a few seconds..."

Suddenly, there was crack. Light seeped through the cracks formed on the smooth, crystal surface. Then, it opened up completely, the shells disappearing, as an adorable baby pheinox replaced it. It screeched a high pitched squeal when she saw Sharri.

"Well, look at you!" Sharri exclaimed, as the pheinox flew to Sharri's outstretched arm, "You'll make a wonderful companion for Dede!"

"Is Dede a pheinox?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." Sharri replied, "A rhyming bird. Thank you so much!"

"Sharri!" Annika called from above, "We need you up here! When the females attack, all of the females attack at war! Including you!"

"Gotta go." Sharri smiled at Ryan as she went back, "Bye, Ryan! I'll see you later."

"Bye." Ryan replied, waving back.

_**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away**_

As Sharri ran up the hill, Ryan muttered hopefully, "Look back. Look back!"

Sharri peeked over her shoulder with a smile, and went back with the others.

"YES!" Ryan exclaimed, leaping up and down with joy, whooping and exclaiming.

"What's gotten you psyched?" Adam asked, as he arrived with Digit and Slider.

Ryan was about to tell them, then he said, "Just for some particular reasons. C'mon, let's start our own training. And Matt, that means no more moping."

"Whatever." Matt replied.

"Maybe if we knew what he was moping about, we'd know how to resolve it." Slider suggested.

"He refuses to tell us." Ryan replied, "Matt, you gotta get up! This effects your Amulet y'know!"

"Fine." Matt said, as he stood up, "Let's get things started."

"What's up with you?" Digit wondered out loud, "You're usually the one that always is the team spirit! You tell us to hurry up, and you just wanna get everything started with! What's up with you? And you barely said a word today! That is, ever since you-ohhhh. Okay, I know."

"What?" Adam thought for a moment, "Oh. Okay."

"Can we just start here please?" Matt asked impatiently.

_**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away**_

Back with the girls...

"I see Ryan gave you a present." Annika smiled, as Sharri joined the girls with her new pheinox perched on her shoulder.

"Too bad Dede isn't here." Sharri said, stroking the pheinox's head with her finger, "These two will probably have a ton of fun."

"Well, for now, we have to get ready for a war." Creech said, as Inez tried to aim for the target again, "So, we're gonna have a bit of our own fun!"

Inez yelped as the power overstrengthened, and shot out of the mirror's glass, shooting Inez in the opposite direction at the same time.

_**From the north to the south  
**__**Ebudae unto Khartoum  
**__**From the deep sea of clouds  
**__**In the island of the moon  
**__**Carry me on the wave  
**__**To the lands I've never been  
**__**Carry me on the wave  
**__**To the lands I've never seen**_

Inez ended up tumbling down the back hill towards the river. The girls chased after the tumbling Keeper, trying to stop her before they fell into the river.

"Inez!" Annika cried, as she ran as fast as she could down hill.

Inez grunted as she bumped up and down as her body spun on its side downhill, her friends chasing after her.

_**We can sail, we can sail  
**__**With the Orinoco Flow  
**__**We can sail, we can sail  
**__**Sail away, sail away  
**__**We can meet, we can greet  
**__**With Rob Dickens at the wheel  
**__**We can sigh, say goodbye  
**__**To Ross and his dependencies  
**__**  
We can sail, we can sail  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**We can sail, we can sail  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away  
**__**Sail away, sail away, sail away**_

"Whoaaa!" Inez fell in the water, as the other girls dove in after her.

_**Sail away, sail away, sail away**_

Each of the girls screamed as they landed in the water.

It wasn't long until the boys came running down, and helped the girls out.

* * *

"Looks like someone lost their focus." Coop laughed after the girls were wrapped in warm blankets at the campfire. It was nightfall by then, and it was time for the nightly dances and celebrations.

"Like I say." Elyonna said, "A chain cannot be formed, unless someone starts the link." Elyonna smiled down at Inez, who smiled back, still shivering from the dive in.

"Now, according to Annika, Inez and Slider have very beautiful voices." Coop smiled, "Is that true?"

"I'm her stepbrother so I'll answer." Matt said, "The answer is, yes. She is. I'm guessing she got it from Godmother Abrienda's side of the family."

"And you got your stubborness from Godfather Marcus' side of the family!" Inez retorted from Matt's final remark. It sounded more like an insult rather than a complement, which triggered Inez's breaking point.

"Well then, I'd like to hear it." Elyonna smiled, "Even just the chorus at least."

"I'm not wasting my magic just for that!" Annika exclaimed.

"No need." Slider replied.

The two nodded, and with a rhythm that was kept steady with their hands, they sang, "♬You're out of this world, I knew that you could make it. You didn't have to fake it. You're never comin' down. You're out of this world. It can't get any better. We're gonna last forever, keep your head up, don't look down---------! You're out of this world! Out of this world, out of this world! Yeah, you're out of this world!♬"

The camp applauded at the wonderful singing.

"That was nice." Elyonna complemented, "You two have very beautiful voices. Even without music."

"We'd all better get some rest for tomorrow." Coop said, as the fire was being put out, "We have a long day ahead of us."


End file.
